Tus Hermosos Ojos Azules
by Rhaegar II Targaryen
Summary: Tomoyo, la hija de una familia noble del Reino de Clow, está enamorada de su amiga Sakura, pero lo que no sabe es que su verdadero amor es otra persona, un mago rubio y de ojos azules, de personalidad encantadora, pero con un oscuro pasado. ("prólogo de mi historia: "InuYasha & Tsubasa-Kanketsu Hen").


Bueno, con esta historia me presento; soy un gran fan de InuYasha, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y Sakura Card Captor (ya sé que es raro que a un hombre le guste...pero es que yo no soy convencional ni normal)y se me ocurrió la idea de fusionar las tramas de las 2 primeras series con algunos personajes de SCC (como Tomoyo y Mei Ling) esta historia se llamará _InuYasha & Tsubasa-Kanketsu Hen (Final Act)_ y se supone que se ocurre después de la muerte de Kikyo y de que Naraku obtenga la perla completa, dentro de la historia de Inuyasha, y después de la llegada del grupo al mundo de Infinity, dentro de la historia de Tsubasa, un cambio que he realizado en la historia de Tsubasa, es que Tomoyo y Mei Ling también están en el grupo que busca las plumas de Sakura, porque en mi humilde opinión, el que no estuvieran fue el mayor error de las chicas CLAMP en esta historia. Y también hay otros cambios, pero esos ustedes ya los verán según avance la historia.

Sin más que decir, les presento este "prólogo" donde los protagonistas son Tomoyo y Fye.

Todos los derechos de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle le pertenecen a las chicas CLAMP, yo sólo soy un simple aprendiz de escritor, que no gana ni un sólo céntimo por hacer esta historia (ya me gustaría).

* * *

John Mayer & Katy Perry-Who You Love?

"Pero un día te conocí, y encontré motivo para vivir, con tu ternura e ingenuidad, conocí la verdad, creando en mi un anhelo".

* * *

Desde que Tomoyo recordaba, siempre había sentido algo especial por Sakura, la princesa del Reino de Clow, aunque al principio, se lo negaba a si misma porque le parecía algo "impuro" "sucio" "pecaminoso" "antinatural", hasta que no lo pudo negar más: se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, aún sabiendo que ella seguramente no sentía lo mismo, lo novedoso ahora no era eso: ella se había enamorado de otra persona; nada más no nada menos que Fye .

No sabía ni cuando ni como había empezado: sólo sabía que se sonrojaba cada vez que él la miraba o le hablaba, y que su corazón latía fuertemente cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

¿Tal vez eran esos ojos de un color azul precioso? ¿O su sonrisa? ¿O su personalidad tan tranquila, pacífica, reflexiva, serena y relajada? (aunque también podía ser valiente si la situación lo exigía), era un misterio para ella, un misterio que tal vez nunca lograría resolver.

Lo curioso es que no se conocieron en el mejor momento: Syaoran, Mei Ling y ella estaban desesperados por salvar a Sakura y recuperar sus plumas, así que Yukito los envío a la dimensión de la bruja Yuuko, para que ella los ayudara, allí se conocieron los 7 amigos (Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Fye, Kurogane, Mei Ling y Tomoyo) y desde entonces, habían viajado juntos por todos los mundos posibles, con la misión de conseguir las plumas, y de derrotar al malvado mago Fei Wang Reed.

Tomoyo no tendría que haber ido con Syaoran y los demás, ya que era la única hija de una familia noble del Reino de Clow, pero su amor y lealtad hacia Sakura, y en menos medida hacia Syaoran y Mei Ling, pudieron más que las razones esgrimidas por sus padres; ella nunca se lo perdonaría si por su egoísmo, Sakura moría o nunca despertaba.

Cuando era pequeña, Tomoyo estaba segura de que ella y Sakura estaban unidas por el Hilo Rojo del Destino, aquel hilo que te une por siempre a una persona, pero esa percepción cambió cuando hace 3 años conoció a la pequeña pero muy inteligente reencarnación de Clow Reed, Eriol Hiiragizawa, quien le explicó la "ciencia del amor": todos los seres humanos tenían dos tipos de amor, el Ideal, aquella persona con la que tienes un 100% de compatibilidad, con la que alcanzarías la Felicidad Suprema, pero que desgraciadamente, no estas destinado a conocer, o a estar junto a ella, y el Real, aquella persona, con la que tienes una compatibilidad muy alta, aunque no sea del 100%, con la que te casarás, tendrás hijos y vivirás con ella el resto de tu vida, pero con ella nunca alcanzarás la Felicidad Suprema. Eriol le dijo que Sakura era el amor Ideal de ambos, pues ella estaba unida mediante el Hilo Rojo del Destino, con otra persona: Syaoran, y que además, se daba el caso único de que no sólo eran el amor Real el uno del otro, sino también el Ideal, por lo tanto, la conexión entre ambos era fuertísima, y sería algo egoísta e indigno entrometerse en su relación, sería casi como desafiar a los dioses.

Después de la lección de Eriol, Tomoyo tomó una decisión: lo más importante era la felicidad de Sakura, y si ella y Syaoran eran felices juntos, ¿quien era ella para entrometerse?. Ella adoraba tanto a Sakura que era capaz de sacrificar su felicidad con tal de garantizar la felicidad de su amiga.

Esta decisión no fue fácil, y causó en Tomoyo una profunda melancolía,depresión y dolor, aunque siempre se lo ocultó a Sakura y los demás, para no preocuparlos, y se lo guardó para ella sola, pero después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, hubo dos _cosas_ que la ayudaron a salir de ese estado: la primera, la desgracia de Sakura, porque ella no se podía dar el lujo de estar triste mientras su mejor amiga -y al mismo tiempo la persona que más amaba en el mundo-se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, y la segunda, tenía nombre propio: _Fye _, él, desde el primer momento la había tratado de una forma muy gentil, y la había protegido infinidad de ocasiones, por no mencionar de que siempre la miraba de una forma muy tierna, y con una gran sonrisa; así era Fye, una de las mejores personas que Tomoyo había conocido, no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado también de él, pues significaba que se había enamorado de las dos personas con el corazón más puro de todas las dimensiones, épocas y lugares.

Aún así, Tomoyo nunca había sido capaz de decirle a Fye lo que sentía; tenía miedo de que él la rechazara, ya fuera porque él era mucho mayor que ella (aunque no lo aparentaba) o porque no la considerara como la mujer con la que él quería estar.

Pero eso iba a cambiar hoy: si Syaoran, Kurogane, Mei Ling y Fye siempre tenían el valor suficiente para protegerla a ella, a Sakura y a Mokona, ¿porque no sería capaz ella de usar ese mismo valor para hablar con Fye?. Confiaba en ella misma, y tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera bien.

El grupo estaba en el país de Infinity, acababan de capturar la penúltima pluma de Sakura, y ahora estaban descansando para dirigirse luego al último mundo: el del Sengoku, donde se decía que se estaba librando una cruenta guerra entre un villano parecido a Fei Wang Reed (aunque más guapo que él) y un grupo de héroes compuesto por un Hanyo, una sacerdotisa, un monje, una exterminadora, un zorro demonio y una Nekomata.

Pero en ese momento, todos estaban muy tranquilos: Fye debía estar reflexionando, como siempre, sólo, Syaoran, Sakura y Mei Ling debían estar hablando o durmiendo, y Kurogane y Mokona debían estar inmersos en una de sus típicas persecuciones, sin darse cuenta, Tomoyo ya había avanzado, y ya veía a lo lejos a Fye; estaba sentado a la orilla del mar y se veía guapísimo con esa túnica azul que le hacia juego con sus ojos. Intentó acercarse sigilosamente a Fye, pero al parecer él la escuchó, sintió su presencia, porque dijo:

-Tomoyo...

Eso la asustó pues pensó que él creería que lo estaba espiando, y aunque intentó hablar para explicarle el porque estaba ahí, sólo atinó a decir:

-Fye...

-Los demás, donde están?

-Syaoran, Sakura y Mei Ling deben estar descansando y Kurogane y Mokona deben estar con su "juego del gato y el ratón".

-Entiendo...Tomoyo...tengo que decirte algo...

-Yo también...Fye...

-Primero tú.

-No, primero tú.

-Las mujeres siempre deben tener prioridad.

-Pero lo tuyo debe ser más importante, insisto, dilo primero tú.

-Está bien, si tú insistes...pero sé como decirlo, es algo tan fácil de pensar pero tan difícil de decir.

Tomoyo intentaba especular sobre que podría ser, pero no se le ocurría nada así que lo dejó continuar.

-Tomoyo...desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras el amor de mi vida, tu forma de ser, tu lealtad y capacidad de sacrificio infinito hacia y por Sakura, tu dedicación, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, no hay nada de ti que no me guste.

Tomoyo intentaba controlarse, estaba demasiado emocionada, no podía creer lo que Fye le acababa de decir, intentó responderle, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo y al fin, hablarle:

-Fye...yo siento por ti lo mismo, te admiro, te adoro, amo tus hermosos ojos azules, y amo que siempre seas tan positivo, amigable, tranquilo, pacífico, relajado, pero valiente y leal cuando es necesario, por eso quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase.

Fye no le respondió, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa, y una mirada que lo decía todo; continuaron abrazados y mirándose directamente a los ojos, pues ninguno era capaz de dar el siguiente paso: Tomoyo porque era inexperta, y Fye, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto, pero al final, la pasión y la ansiedad de ambos derrotó a sus razones: acercaron lentamente sus labios, y se dieron un beso suave y lento, que aunque para el mundo duró hora, para ellos fue más corto de lo que habrían querido, aún así, Tomoyo se sintió en el cielo estando tan cerca de Fye, mirando sus ojos desde un lugar privilegiado, escuchando su respiración tan amónica y sintiendo como sus labios se unían, convirtiéndose en una sola persona.

Cuando terminaron, Tomoyo se recostó en Fye, y ambos se durmieron, escuchando a las olas del mar golpear la arena una y otra vez.

Cuando Tomoyo despertó, creyó que todo no había sido más que un bonito sueño: pero no era así, allí estaba Fye, dormido, con su cara reflejando su tranquilidad, aunque ella sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo sólo fingía esa felicidad para no preocupar a los demás, pues ella conocía su horrible y triste historia, pero se prometió a si misma que lo haría olvidarse de esos malos momentos, en ese momento se acordó de cuando el Syaoran Clon le quitó a Fye uno de sus preciosos ojos, aunque luego, una noche, cuando todos temían que muriera, lo recuperó como por arte de magia, ella no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar, sacrificaría su vida, o cualquier parte de su cuerpo para proteger a _su _Fye, porque desde ese mismo momento, Tomoyo era de Fye, y Fye era de Tomoyo, y así sería por siempre y para siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

Eso no significaba que ella hubiera dejado de amar a Sakura, la seguiría amando y protegiendo, pero ahora no se sentiría triste al no ser su amor correspondido, porque había encontrado a su verdadero amor, no importaba si era su amor real o ideal, sólo que el destino los había juntado, y que juntos, ellos dos y sus amigos, derrotarían a Fei Wang Reed y recuperarían la pluma de Sakura, y luego volverían al Reino de Clow, a vivir una vida no perfecta, pero si feliz.

Antes de despertar a Fye para irse al último mundo, Tomoyo escribió en la arena:

"_Tomoyo y Fye, Unidos por el Hilo Rojo del Destino, y Juntos por Siempre"._

Y se preparó para ir, junto a Fye, hacia donde les deparara el mañana,

Lo que Tomoyo no sabía, es que había una mujer blanca, de pelo negro y ojos café, y vestida de sacerdotisa japonesa de la época feudal, los había estado observando, hasta que, al ver que se iban, decidió irse ella también a hacer otra visita.

Cuando Yuuko vió a Kikyo, se sorprendió; no esperaba que volviera tan pronto, y le preguntó:

-Ya van hacia el Mundo Sengoku?.

-Si, en el momento en el que los dejé, se estaban preparando para irse.

-Ósea que nuestro plan marcha a la perfección.

-Exacto, o por lo menos eso parece hasta ahora.

-Crees que funcionará? Crees que Inuyasha y sus amigos aceptarán aliarse con Syaoran y los demás?, y que, aún en caso de que lo hagan, serán capaces de derrotar a Naraku, Fei Wang Reed y sus secuaces?.

Ante esta pregunta, Kikyo se quedó pensando, pues ella tampoco estaba segura de las posibilidades de éxito del plan, pero en ese momento, Eriol -como siempre entrando sin que nadie lo supiera- intervino:

-Inuyasha y sus amigos solos, serían una presa fácil para los poderes de Naraku y Wang Reed, lo mismo pasaría con Syaoran y los demás, pero juntos, confió en que como mínimo, puedan igualar sus poderes, confió en Inuyasha, Syaoran, Kagome, Sakura y el resto, ellos sabrán vencer, mientras que nosotros, desde la sombra, debemos ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos.

Tanto Yuuko como Kikyo, esperaban que ese niño tuviera razón, porque pensaban que la reencarnación del poderoso monje y mago Clow Reed, y el artífice de ese plan, de esa esperanza de victoria de la luz contra la oscuridad, _no_ se podía equivocar.

-"_Espero que tengas razón" -_pensaban ambas-_espero, por el bien de la humanidad, que estés en lo cierto, Eriol, porque si no es así, el futuro de la humanidad, el equilibrio entre los mundos y del propio universo, peligra gravemente"._


End file.
